moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Stick
The is an Age 2 that deals 1 damage, hits every 0.4 seconds and gathers 7 per hit. Equip with the Monkey Tail for 0.3 damage. Technical * The Stick deals 1 damage per hit. * The Stick gathers 7 resources per hit. * The Stick can strike once every 0.4 seconds. * The Stick allows the player to move at 100% speed. * The Stick is unlocked at Age 2 as an alternative to the Short Sword, Hand Axe, Daggers, Polearm and the Bat. * Upon gathering 3000 , the Stick will become the Golden Stick. The Golden Stick deals 1 (technically 1.1) damage. * Upon gathering an additional 4000 Resources (7000 total) the Golden Stick will become the Diamond Stick. The Diamond Stick deals 1 (technically 1.18) damage. By gathering 12,000 resources, you will get the Ruby Variant. Strategy Using * As the Stick is very weak in itself, it is better to get a stronger secondary weapon, such as a Bow. Due to the huge amount of resources the Stick can collect, your Bow will rarely go out of arrows. * You could also use speed enhanced hats and accessories, such as Booster Hat, Monkey Tail, and Shadow Wings. This gives you faster speed and allows you to fire with your bow (Repeater Crossbow is ideal here due to its fast speed), thereby allowing you to fire at your enemies and flee quickly. * You could also use Pit Traps or Turrets against weaker enemies (not recommended if you're against a group of enemies) to damage/trap them and finish them off with your bow. * It is not advised to use the Stick, unless in a team, due to the fact that if you don't pick the Hunting Bow path, you deal minimal DPS (2.5 for the Stick, and 10 for the Great Hammer if you get it). If you don't pick Great Hammer, and end up in a Pit Trap, it will take you 2 Minutes and 40 Seconds to break out, more than long enough for someone else to come along and kill you. * Don't use the stick in sandbox mode, as you don’t need to farm anything. * The stick is very useful when building a base as it provides a large number of resources required to build the most expensive buildings. * Fighting should be considered last resort if you’re using a stick because the stick only does 1 damage. * NEVER pick Wooden Shield as your secondary if you're going to main stick. It will be impossible to deal damage other than with Turrets and Spikes, and if you get trapped in a Pit Trap, it will take an extremely long time to escape. Essentially, you can't break anything and you can't really fight anyone. Only use this combo if you're trolling. * Don't use the Bull Helmet with the stick. You'd be getting drained 5 health per second for 1.5 damage per hit. Against * If your opponent uses Stick with a , then get him into a Pit Trap, as Ranged Weapons deal no damage to traps and Sticks do minimal damage, making it much harder for him to get out. * Use the Blocker, which can defeat a Stick user's main fighting items: . Golden Variant The Golden Stick deals basically the same damage as the normal Stick, the only difference is that it is colored Gold. It is technically the easiest Gold weapon to obtain if mining resources the traditional way. Much slower when grinding turrets due to its incredibly low damage. Diamond Variant Like the Golden Variant, the Diamond Stick is basically the exact same thing as the normal stick, but it is colored blue instead. It is just as easy to obtain the Diamond Variant as the Golden variant. Ruby Variant Like the diamond variant it deals the same amount of damage, but it has the effect of all ruby weapons bleed damage. The ruby version looks similar to the normal stick except that it has a block type thing on the top. Trivia * Curiously, all of the Stick's sprites are off-center. It displays correctly in the game though. * Has the weakiest DPS. (Bat has the second worst.) * Stick takes 5 minutes and 20 seconds to destroy a Turret. * Assuming your opponent doesn't heal, if you have stick, and monkey tail and your opponent has Wooden Shield and Solider helmet, it would take you more than 22 minutes to kill them. History *1.4 - Added Stick (The Stick remains unchanged since its release) Footnotes * https://moomoo.io/img/weapons/stick_1.png * https://moomoo.io/img/weapons/stick_1_g.png * https://moomoo.io/img/weapons/stick_1_d.png * https://moomoo.io/img/weapons/stick_1_r.png * https://moomoo.io/img/weapons/stick_1_e.png Gallery